


What I love about you

by Wingates



Category: One Piece
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Dorks in Love, M/M, POV First Person, POV X Drake, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:07:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26208427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wingates/pseuds/Wingates
Summary: X Drake reveals everything he loves about Basil Hawkins.Although Hawkins is... well, Hawkins, Drake wouldn't change a thing.
Relationships: Basil Hawkins/X Drake
Comments: 4
Kudos: 32





	What I love about you

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [O que eu amo em você. E só em você.](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/676750) by Wingates. 



> This work is a translation of something I wrote some years ago (9 years omg)!  
> Yep, back in 2011 Basil Hawkins and X Drake were already a thing for me.  
> Well, I hope you like it.

**His _oh so mysterious_ tarot cards.**

To be honest, this has always been something that scared me a little bit, but when it comes to you, it's different. I just love watching and listening to you read them for me every morning, day and night. Ah, it makes me fall in love with you every single time.

**His apparently inexpressive eyes.**

Your eyes can stare at me for hours, which makes me completely head over heels about you. 

_Undecipherable_ would be the right word to define your eyes. And although they are capable of repelling people around you, they're actually like a magnet to a certain someone: me. 

But you know that I can decipher and turn your eyes more expressive, don't you? The secret behind this _apparently_ is simple, after all. 

**His slightly curled hair.**

I'm sure my incessant addiction to caressing every lock of your hair and tangling them between my fingers is making it even more curled.

"Admit it."

"Admit what?"

"That you like having me caress your hair like this."

"I won't admit a thing."

"Come on, Basil."

"There's a 1% chance."

"Of what?"

"There's a 1% chance I'll admit it."

"And what if I kiss you?"

"2%."

**His little straw voodoo dolls.**

There are so many of them. I must confess that I'm still not used to them completely, especially after finding out that you've made one that looked like me. _Me_. Cruel, Basil, that's just cruel. 

**His enigmatic personality.**

You're unbearably enigmatic, I must say. It's so hard to understand completely what you say! I mean it. Sometimes I spent hours trying to figure you out. You're so stoic, so scheming. You're so different and so mysterious. 

You're so _everything I like the most_.

**_Ah_ , his voice.**

Distinctive and addicting. 

I always feel like hearing your voice every single hour of the day. It just makes me feel so good, you have no idea. It's strong yet smooth. I don't know how you do it. 

But it's rare having you talk for a reasonable amount of time, so I always end up craving for more. 

But don't worry, I usually manage to work things out. 

"Hawkins."

"Hm?"

"Don't 'hm' me, say something."

"Something."

"That's not funny."

"Of course not."

"You're boring."

"I know."

"Hawkins."

"Hm?"

"Ah, damn."

"Hm?"

"I just thought I'd manage to get you to say something else."

"You're such a stubborn child."

"Child? I'm no child, Basil."

"But you do admit you're stubborn, then?"

"What? No!"

"Alright."

Damn it, Hawkins. You've beaten me in my own game. But at least I could hear this voice that I'm so fond of, even if it says "stubborn". 

**He is just absolutely calm.**

It doesn't matter what anyone does. It doesn't matter what I do. You never seem to lose your head over anything. You pick up your cards, analyze them, read them, you calculate the chances of what may happen or not. And you do all of this with a collected self I've never seen before. 

I wish I could make you lose your head for at least once, but your goddamn tarot cards always get in the way and you know exactly what to do. Therefore, I end up pissed, and you, calm.

I wish this would never change.

**His secret smile.**

You always delight me in every possible way, and you know it. But it amazes me how you pretend that you don't know just to make me say it out loud.

You make me smile. You make me happy.

And I want to do the same to you. But your lips are so obedient to your personality that they refuse to form the slightest smile. Why does it have to be such a secret?

Right in the morning, while we were still laying next to each other, I realized you were already awake and watched me. I kept my eyes closed.

"Hawkins."

"Hm?"

"What do you mean by 'hm'? Did you know I was already awake too?"

"I did."

"It's hard to fool you."

"It is. You should give up."

"No."

I refused to open my eyes. I waited for the right moment.

"Hawkins."

"Hm?"

"I dreamed about you."

"Hm."

"What do you mean by 'hm'? You didn't like it?"

"Did you?"

Goddamn you, Hawkins. 

"I didn't."

"Hm?"

"I didn't. I don't like dreaming about you. I'd rather have the real thing.

"Hm. I see."

"Hawkins."

"Hm?"

"I can predict one thing."

"And what is it?"

"There's a 100% chance Basil Hawkins will look irresistibly adorable today.”

I didn't hear the usual "hm" this time. And that could only mean one thing. I opened my eyes slowly, but left them narrowed so he wouldn't realize I was watching him.

Hawkins had his eyes closed and a tender smile. A tender smile just for me. 

And there was nothing more beautiful than that smile. That proof of his happiness.


End file.
